wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal 4-Way 2010
Fatal 4-Way was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on June 20, 2010, at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. The show was based on certain matches on the card that were contested as fatal four-way matches. The event received 143,000 pay-per-view buys, down on The Bash's figure of 178,000 buys. This was the final WWE pay-per-view event to be held in Nassau Coliseum after the coliseum will have a renovation. This was the only Fatal 4-Way event produced by WWE. Event summary Eve Torres vs Gail Kim vs Maryse vs Alicia Fox Alicia Fox shocked the world as she defeated three of Raw's top Divas to win her first-ever WWE Championship. The new Divas Champion pinned Maryse after then-champion Eve laid out the French-Canadian Diva with a moonsault. Eve learned the hard truth for any champion in a Fatal 4-Way Match as she lost her title without even being pinned herself. Ever since Melina vacated the Divas Championship and Maryse defeated Gail Kim in the Divas Championship tournament finals, the butterfly has certainly brought out the best in Raw's Divas, especially in Eve, Gail Kim, Alicia Fox and Maryse. While former champions Eve and Maryse have been at each other's throats over the title, the animosity between Gail and Alicia has continued to boil over directly into the Divas Championship picture. These two heated rivalries came to a head inside the Nassau Coliseum. The first was between Eve and Maryse, who have battled over the Divas Championship for months since Eve defeated the French-Canadian Diva for the title on Raw and again defeated her at Over the Limit. Gail Kim and Alicia Fox have been at odds since they joined Zack Ryder at ringside when he squared off against Evan Bourne on Raw. Alicia tried to assist The Long-Island Loudmouth in securing a victory, but was stopped by Gail. Since then, the two Divas haven't been on level ground and have met in singles competition with Alicia picking up a victory over Gail. With the Divas Title at stake, the sexy, smart and powerful Divas of Raw had to put any pre-existing allegiances and personal animosities aside to instead focus on the coveted butterfly. After a hard-fought battle, while the rivalries continued, it was certainly every Diva for herself. When the dust settled, Alicia Fox not only stood tall as the new champion, tossing Eve out of the ring and pinning Maryse for the win. While Alicia Fox celebrates her first Divas Championship, she must now prepare for a new level of challenges. The Foxy Floridian has continued to improve over recent months, and capturing her first championship is proof of that fact, and has made Alicia a force to be reckoned with. Jack Swagger vs Rey Mysterio vs Big Show vs CM Punk Amidst the tumultuous fury of Fatal 4-Way, Rey Mysterio did what he does best. In the wake of Big Red madness, The Ultimate Underdog reigned supreme over World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger, CM Punk and Big Show to become the new World Champion. In a match where any of the four elite Superstars could emerge as the champion by scoring a pinfall or submission over any of his three opponents, pure bedlam was destined to reign from the opening bell. In the culmination of the absolutely furious battle, all four war torn Superstars eventually laid on the canvas. As the WWE Universe sat glued to the edge of their seats, waiting to see who would get up first, a rage-filled Kane suddenly chose to strike. Of the four grapplers, The Big Red Monster chose to grab Punk, dragging him from the ring and attempting to place him in a coffin. Though Luke Gallows rescued his savior, the recovering Master of the 619 quickly capitalized on the confusion. Dialing up his signature maneuver on "The All-American American," Mysterio reclaimed the coveted World Title. As with the majority of his storied career, Mysterio had to overcome tremendous odds to capture of his second World Title -- the first of which he won in an explosive Triple Threat Match at WrestleMania 22. After The Undertaker -- who originally qualified for Fatal 4-Way with a hard fought victory over The Master of the 619 -- was found in a "vegetative state" by his brother Kane, Mysterio stepped up to heroically claim his vacant spot. Flying high in a SmackDown Battle Royal against the entire Friday night roster, Mysterio proved that no matter what the obstacle, he was determined to once again leap to the top of the mountain. Along with his fellow Fatal 4-Way combatants, Mysterio was terrorized and attacked by Kane in the weeks leading up to the innovative new pay-per-view, as The Big Red Monster became obsessed with finding the identity of The Deadman's unknown attacker. Their irate pursuer promised that at Fatal 4-Way, it would truly be a "fatal" night for the Superstar "guilty" of the brutal attack on The Phenom. Ironically, when Kane took Punk out of the equation during the match, he inadvertently helped to clear a path for Mysterio's triumph. Though Rey Mysterio has reclaimed ultimate glory at Fatal 4-Way, the greatest challenge may be to keep the title in his procession. With all of SmackDown setting their sights on the new World Champion, the biggest heart in WWE will need every bit of his desire to continue to defy the odds. The Hart Dynasty vs The Usos & Tamina When Raw General Manager Bret "Hit Man" Hart signed the Usos, he explained to The Hart Dynasty & Natalya that he did so because the Unified Tag Team Champions needed to "face a little adversity." And face it they did at Fatal 4-Way, when they defeated the Usos & Tamina in front of a roaring Nassau Coliseum crowd. Since making their bombastic debut during the May 24 edition of Raw, Jimmy & Jey Uso, with Tamina by their side, have preyed upon Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith & Natalya to prove that there's a new familial force in WWE. After weeks of escalating aggression, these two teams finally collided officially at Fatal 4-Way in a Six-Person Tag Team Match, announced earlier that night. Although The Hart Dynasty's coveted championship was not on the line, family honor was certainly at stake. The Hart Dynasty dedicated this Father's Day bout to their ailing father figure, The "Hit Man," who was still recovering after a brutal attack by the NXT season one Rookies six days earlier. Throughout the match, Kidd, Hart & Natalya laid into the Usos & Tamina with a strong, varied offense, combining Hart's brute force, Kidd's speed and Natalya's technical proficiency. Nevertheless, the Uso clan was relentless, living up to their legendary Anoa'i bloodline, which includes such iconic Samoan Superstars as WWE Hall of Famers The Wild Samoans, the Usos' father Rikishi and multi-time WWE Champion The Rock. Tamina seemed to have the upper hand when she ascended the turnbuckle to put Natalya away with a splash -- the move her father, WWE Hall of Famer "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka, made famous -- but the pink-and-black clad Diva was able to roll out of the way, clothesline her shaken opponent and win the match. Even though he was unable to witness this victory in person, their recovering uncle Bret surely felt a swell of pride as The Hart Dynasty's hands were raised in victory. Having suffered their first official loss to The Hart Dynasty, how will the Usos & Tamina retaliate? Tune in to Raw on Mondays to watch this family saga as it unfolds. Results * Fatal 4-Way match for the WWE Divas Championship: Alicia Fox defeated Eve Torres ©, Gail Kim, and Maryse * Six-person mixed tag team match: The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith, Natalya and Tyson Kidd) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) and Tamina Image gallery 14800164.jpg 14800176.jpg 14800188.jpg 14800200.jpg 14800212.jpg 14800224.jpg 14800236.jpg 14800248.jpg 14800260.jpg 14800272.jpg 14800284.jpg 14800296.jpg 14800308.jpg 14800320.jpg 14800332.jpg 14800344.jpg 14800356.jpg 14800368.jpg 14800380.jpg 14800392.jpg 14800404.jpg 14800416.jpg 14800428.jpg 14802942.jpg 14802954.jpg 14802966.jpg 14802978.jpg 14802990.jpg 14803002.jpg 14803014.jpg 14803026.jpg 14803038.jpg 14803050.jpg 14803066.jpg 14803078.jpg 14803090.jpg 14803102.jpg 14803114.jpg 14803126.jpg 14803138.jpg 14803150.jpg 14803162.jpg 14803174.jpg 14803186.jpg 14803198.jpg 14803210.jpg 14803222.jpg 14803234.jpg 14803246.jpg Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:Gail Kim Category:Alicia Fox Category:Eve Torres Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Serena Category:Savannah Category:WWE pay-per-view events